The present disclosure relates generally to the field of electronic components such as semiconductor devices, and more specifically, to methods of making high performance, high reliability semiconductor devices having reduced thermal resistance and reduced thermal stresses.
There are many challenges associated with electronics components and manufacturing reliable electronic components such as transistors, light emitting diodes (LEDs), etc. Accordingly, various embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to improved systems and methods of manufacturing electronics components.